It is found that the paper cup on the market is simply made of a paper board wrapped into a hollow cylindrical member and a circular bottom engaged with the hollow cylindrical member. However, such paper cup can only be used for receiving tea, coffee, etc. but cannot be used to keep the temperature of the contents.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved paper cup which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.